


An Act of Courage

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa | Middle Manager Tonegawa | 中間管理録 トネガワ, Kaiji, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, First and Last Kiss, French Kissing, Hot, In Public, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Restaurants, Short One Shot, Suits, Touching, Vanilla, fkmt - Freeform, kaiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Ebitani invites Tonegawa to a restaurant again. He has something important to say, but will it all work out in the end?[Takes place after "Middle Manager Tonegawa" Episode 8 "Shrimp". Explicit language.]





	An Act of Courage

“There you go, sir.” Said the waitress as she placed the black coffee in front of Yukio Tonegawa. He nodded in casual appreciation. “And there you go, sir.” With the same fluid movement, she placed an iced coffee with whipped cream and caramel syrup in front of the other man, sitting opposite of Tonegawa on the same restaurant table. He mumbled a quick “Thank you.” and stared into his very sweet and very cold drink.

Picking up the cup neatly between a few fingers, Tonegawa took a sip, and placed it back down with an audible sigh. He looked at the man in front of him: a young man called Ebitani, wearing sunglasses, jeans, a t-shirt and a simple jacket, contrasting strongly with Tonegawa’s sharp business suit. Ebitani started shyly slurping on his iced coffee, taking the whole cone-shaped glass into both hands.

Tonegawa slightly bowed forwards, folded his hands and began as calmly as possible: “What is it this time, Ebitani? Why did you invite me for a private meeting again?” He had been invited twice so far, but never in the evening, it was already dawning outside. It was already clear to him what the answer to this question would be - most likely a mixture of company failure, a so called “clever” food idea that went nowhere, and something involving a large amount of lobsters. Leading to Ebitani wanting money, advice and/or help from him.

Ebitani’s face brightened up. “Ah, now, I had ordered the ton of lobsters, as a sure-fire way of financing. I had planned something even better than the Ebi Roll! It would be the idea of the century! Can you guess it?” Tonegawa’s mood was already in a free fall, so he quietly shook his head. “The problem of the Ebi Roll was that the lobster was still in one piece, so the recipe and preparation wasn’t properly balanced yet. So! I thought, what if I cut the lobster into shorter pieces and bake it into something? If it cannot be seen but only tasted, it would surely be a hit! ‘The satisfaction of eating the finest seafood, now in your hands, no shells, no waste, all 100% natural!”

His smile reached his ears and he proudly stood up, proclaiming with a voice just a tiny bit too loud to use indoors: “I present to you: … The Ebi-Cake!” and held up a picture of… a plain pancake. With nothing on it. Just a simple, flat, light brown disc on a plate.

Tonegawa’s eyes widened. He looked in silence, Ebitani shining brightly in front of him. “Say, Ebitani… That is a pancake, alright, but… where is the lobster then?” Ebitani puffed out his chest and proudly exclaimed. “In the batter, Sir. I put the whole lobster in a smoothie maker and then poured it into the ready-made pancake mix.”

“Ah.”

It was at this point that Tonegawa had the strong urge to get up and go somewhere. Just somewhere. Away from this utter sin of food production that had just insulted his imagination. If it was one thing Tonegawa didn’t want to hear ever again in his entire life, it was the combination of ‘lobster’ and ‘smoothie maker’. And ‘ready-made pancake mix’.

Ebitani sat down again, and his shoulders sank with him. As he put his cursed pancake picture in his pockets again, his voice sounded far less enthusiastic, downtrodden even.

“Well…” he sighed loudly, “I never got to turn it into my own food chain. Because it turned out that little pieces of the hard shell remained in the pancake, making it uneatable. Too, well, crunchy. And while I was trying to find a solution for that problem and roping in more sponsors… The whole batch went bad. I had taken too long.” He rested his head on one hand, his face getting sadder. “I mean, no one told me that seafood just goes bad so… fast. And of course that’s a safety hazard, so we had to discard the whole stock I had already bought.” He closed his eyes. “All the money down the drain… Sponsors asking on why I didn’t deliver… Inspection for fraud, negligent food poisoning and cross contamination… I really got it all right now.”

Tonegawa started to feel just a little bit sorry, but then he remembered that this was a man who straight up asked the billionaire CEO of a shady corporation to give him his handprints in ink in an airport. He was full of energy, but that energy was aimed in the wrong direction – causing an immense amount of damage.

“But this is not really the thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Said Ebitani, and Tonegawa could just see the slight amount of blush that was rising to his cheeks, as well as him getting slightly excited. “Mister Tonegawa! … Sir.” He blurted out only to catch himself in the same second, and his stare was direct, meeting with Tonegawa’s, who gently squinted in surprise.

“I invited you here to say… that, I…” he began, but his thoughts didn’t seem to lead anywhere, no matter how many times he turned it, so he began anew.

“When I was in prison for joining the pyramid scheme cult, I wrote you a letter. It was the last of many drafts I had prepared, there were many before. … A-And same goes for the second letter, I tried to write all the things, but I didn’t want to bore you with such nonsense. I was looking for financial help and maybe even advice in my insecure situation I had gotten myself into… and it was so foolish of me to brag about my ‘clever’ ideas,” (he did a little quotation marks sign with both hands in the air) “so I just… I just wanted you to know that… about the lobster and me and the pyramid scheme which was a terrible idea anyways I really should have listened when I could _I will never get that off my criminal record by the way_ -”

“ _Ebitani._ ” That single soft one-word exclamation of Tonegawa was able to cut off the scrambled mess of thoughts and messages that came tumbling out of his mouth. Tonegawa’s stare met Ebitani’s trembling eyes like a precise arrow of fire. In a stern voice, he said. “Ebitani. You are a man who is straight to the point with far too much energy and courage. You were even fired over that, so out with it. What is it?”

He could see Ebitani getting more and more nervous. Practically fidgeting in his seat. He tried to sit up straight and get all his strength together, clenched his fists, and then straight up blurted out: “I think I have feelings for you and I want to go out with you!”

“CCHRCH” snorted Tonegawa in his coffee he had just lifted to his lips, followed by a calm and flat “What.” as the coffee silently dripped off his nose.

“I… I think I have feelings for you, Sir. I noticed it already when I was still working at Teiai, your strong leadership and knowledge was something I always admired. You always know what to do, and never falter, I could never do that, everything I do just falls apart.” he said quietly with a blush, turning his iced coffee in his hands. “And when you helped me out after my Ebi Roll idea, I just felt… so smitten. So full of energy that I bought a ton of lobster. I was so overjoyed, I wanted to succeed and make you proud, but… well it didn’t work out, but I can still meet up with you. A-And… And…” he started to stammer and stopped, it seemed like the next sentence was taking a lot of power to say. He took a deep breath, Tonegawa was flabbergasted, and then the sentence came falling out of his quivering lips: “I w-want to go out with you. And… And maybe we make a great couple too. … So, all I’m asking is… f-for you to give me a chance.”

Tonegawa sat there. Staring. Then he lifted his coffee cup anew to his lips, finished his sip, took up one of the paper towels on the table, folded it, wiped his dripping nose with a single swift hand motion, placed the paper towel down, put his hands together and said:

“No.”

And after a beat, he added: “Absolutely not.”

Ebitani was shocked at this sudden and direct answer. There was no leeway for interpretation or discussion here. He had been rejected to 100%. What had gone wrong? Had he been too direct? What would happen now? He had been absolutely sure that Tonegawa would say yes, he had seen it so often in his mind’s eye – _Tonegawa would hold his hand and say yes, then they would go and have ice cream at a fancy café, and maybe, just maybe, when Tonegawa lick some ice cream off his spoon, Ebitani could... could come closer and… and… see his lovely eyes and… maybe… lean forward and…_

He had to order this mess of thoughts, it was taking away the ground he was standing on, as if his chair was sinking into the ground and made his head spinning, he held on to his iced coffee, that helped a bit, so he blurted out, he need to know: “But why, Sir…? Why do yo-“

“If you ask me _why_ , Ebitani, you haven’t understood your own situation.” Tonegawa’s voice was as calm as usual, observant and cool, with just that hint of warmth that Ebitani had fallen in love with. “I am your former boss, you were my employee. We only know each other from work, which is never enough to get to know a person. Falling in love at your workplace often ends up badly.” He looked straight at Ebitani. “In addition, I don’t think I need to point out the age difference here, which should be easily in the double digits, and not the lower ones. Our lives are radically different, so are our views and experiences. We would never be equal partners, neither from our interests, nor romantically.”

His words hung gravely in the air, Tonegawa took out a cigarette and lit it, then continued, as calm and harsh as before, Ebitani listened, as his heart grew heavier: “Not to mention what this would mean for our social lives. I can’t just go to parties with you or meet your same-aged friends without feeling like an alien to a generation I don’t belong to. And for me, it would be even worse.”

He took a deep breath of his cigarette, and the smoke that escaped his nose and mouth seemed to go in slow motion. “Have you thought what I would get to hear if I showed up with some young lover? I have a reputation to uphold, I’m the right-hand man of the main branch of Teiai, a billion yen corporation known across the whole country.” Taking another breath, he added, slightly aggravated: “The people in our league talk. And look for weak spots. To spread rumours, to hurt others, especially when a lot of money and power is involved. Could you imagine this?” he audibly scoffed at the thought, “Could you imagine what they would say? ‘Look at Tonegawa and his toyboy, a former employee even, we sure can use this to our advantage’. Blackmail, kidnapping, slander. We would both be in danger. Immense danger.” He underlined this last sentence as he pointed at Ebitani with his cigarette.

The little red cigarette dot was dancing in front of Ebitani’s teary eyes, he pulled himself together as the trail of grey smoke followed and flew between them in the air. The smoke was as light and finite as his dreams. Ebitani could only listen now, as his hopes waned further and further with every word: He was receiving the mother of all rejections. He really hadn’t thought this through. Not at all. And now, he was blowing his chance - in reality.

“In addition, Ebitani…” said Tonegawa, and pressed his half-burned cigarette in the ashtray, “You also haven’t taken in the most glaring mistake into this whole plan of yours.” He again stared at Ebitani, and the eye contact was more intense than before, Ebitani gulped and listened, as Tonegawa spoke what he didn’t want to hear: “I don’t have feelings for you, Ebitani. And I could never be in a relationship that is without love.”

This made Ebitani’s heart jump, how noble and grand Tonegawa was, yes, love was important in a relationship, so much, there had to be a connection there – but in the same second as he got those thoughts, he understood: This love was massively one-sided. Mixed with admiration and respect, but still, one-sided. And building a relationship with only one side was never going to work.

There was nothing more to say. Tonegawa slapped a few yen bills on the table and said “It’s on me.” while getting up. He had said what he wanted regarding this whole situation. Their drinks were unfinished, so were Ebitani’s thoughts on this whole matter. And yet, it was of no use. Turning around, Tonegawa said a last “Goodbye, Ebitani.”

“T-Tonegawa, Sir…!” stuttered Ebitani, stumbling forward, out of the restaurant seat, trying to follow his boss and mentor. How could he let him go like this, seeing this back turned to him, that strong back that he wanted to rely on? But Tonegawa didn’t stop, didn’t turn around, walked away.

Tonegawa was leaving.

He was walking towards the closed off section of the restaurant, the small room clothes rack where all the heavy winter coats and jackets hung. Around the corner. Out of sight.

“ _B-But…_ ” Ebitani whimpered, his steps accelerating as quickly as his breath. Tonegawa would never accept another restaurant invite again. He would never let Ebitani set foot at Teiai again. Never see him again after this confession.

This was his last chance.

Quickly turning around the corner, agitated, he saw Tonegawa quietly picking up his coat, about to put it on. “Ebitani?” he wondered, his eyebrows lifting just a bit, and continued in the same matter-of-fact tone: “I’m leaving now, I have nothing more to add.”

“ _T-Tonegawa…!_ ” whimpered Ebitani again, and just in this moment, he got that last little bit of courage that he needed to make this step. He stood in the entrance of this walk-in wardrobe, blocking Tonegawa’s path to the front door, he was surrounded with coat racks, a dead end.

“Sir… May I at least…” Ebitani took a trembling step forward, “May I at least have a goodbye kiss?”

Tonegawa’s already lifted eyebrows bolted a bit higher, and he stopped in his motions. He looked at Ebitani - what a sorry image he was standing there. Shaking, distressed, and yet, in his last effort, courageous. As courageous as he had known him, courageous to the very end.

He sighed and smiled: “There is a fine line between courage and stupidity. … Some might say that they are the same thing.” was the only thing that Tonegawa could say, as wise and observant about life as usual.

“Hey, I should write that down...” He added with a mumble, looked down and reached into the pockets of his coat he had hung over his arm. The little notebook with his collected proverbs should be around here, the pen as well…

Ebitani was suddenly a lot closer. As in, directly in front of him. “ _Sir…_ ” he whispered, as he put his hands on Tonegawa’s forearms. Tonegawa could feel the trembling palms through his suit. Holding him. Needing him. Not wanting him to go.

And yet, Tonegawa had to go. This was never working out, not here, not under any other circumstance. They would never be together: The clear rift in power dynamic, the age gap, the difference in life experience, this one-sided puppy love that was blinded by a decade-long aura too alluring.

“Ebitani.” Answered Tonegawa, slightly smitten by this direct approach, it had been far too long that someone _wanted_ him in any shape or form. These days were over, and he had never thought that it would happen ever again, and especially not with an ex-employee. “Ebitani, there is no point in-“ He was immediately interrupted by a weak, begging “ _P-Please…_ ” and Ebitani looking up at him with big quivering eyes.

It was then that Tonegawa saw Ebitani’s face and realised that his sunglasses had slipped down in his erratic pursuit. The Teiai sunglasses all his black suits wore. Ebitani was still wearing them, even after getting fired, a relic of a time gone. And for the first time, Tonegawa could see his eyes directly, not through the tinted shades of work. The shining white contrasting with the dark brown of his big, pleading eyes. These eyes looking at him. Wanting, waiting for something, an answer, an action, a way to continue, to not make this moment end.

It struck Tonegawa at heart, for just a second – and sometimes, a second is just enough to light a flame.

“ _Ebitani…_ ” whispered Tonegawa, a wide smile forming on his face, coming closer in this crammed space of coats and jackets, “ _This is utter stupidity_.” He took his hand out of his coat pocket and lifted it up - and with one gentle move, he pushed Ebitani’s glasses back up with his thumb, up where they belonged.

“ _H-Hah…_ ” gasped Ebitani at this sudden proximity as his ex-boss’ face came even closer. Tonegawa’s hand clasped Ebitani’s face, his big, warm palm brushing over his blushing cheeks, his lips parting, his eyes calming, coming so much closer, breathing slower. “ _But in very rare occasions… even utter… foolish… stupidity… has to be rewarded…_ ” he mouthed so quietly, barely an inch away from Ebitani’s trembling lips, he could feel the warm, excited breath against his skin, Ebitani closed his eyes, frowning in arousal, gently tilting his head back, he wanted it, they wanted it, any second-

Their lips met.

It would be for the first and last time.

Tonegawa was kissing, nipping gently at Ebitani, a low sigh escaping him, “ _Mnh…_ ”, closing his eyes and taking in all the feelings it set free. Ebitani was giving himself to him, gently kissing back, hesitantly, slowly. He tasted sweet, with just a hint of bitterness - as bittersweet as his iced coffee.

They met, again and again. Tonegawa let his coat slip off his arm, it fell to the side into the clothes rack as a crumpled pile, but he couldn’t care about such an ordinary thing now. This here was extraordinary. He put his now free hand around Ebitani’s back, his palm brushing upwards along his spine, repositioning, holding him close with both arms. “ _M-Mmh…_ ” moaned Ebitani at that feeling, his own hands finding their way around Tonegawa’s shoulder and waist. They were hugging tight now, their chests touching, their lips brushing, caressing, so warm in this narrow, closed-off space - somebody could walk in at any moment, and yet, their attention was completely on each other, deeply falling for this sudden intense kiss.

Why was Tonegawa doing this? He himself didn’t knew exactly, as his lips met Ebitani’s over and over, but maybe it was the thrill of doing something he hadn’t in a long time, maybe it was the way he was clearly having the upper hand… or simply maybe because it was something unexpected in his daily Teiai grind.

“ _Ngah…_ ” moaned Ebitani just a bit louder, his fingertips pressing into Tonegawa’s back, and, surprisingly, he licked Tonegawa’s lip - just a brush, a knocking on a door too vast for him, a want for more. It took Tonegawa by surprise, but in the next moment, he was amused.

Hehe, how needy Ebitani was. Not satisfied with a simple slow encounter. He nearly made Tonegawa smile into the kiss as he understood. What youthful egoism. What a preposterous action. Utter foolishness. Opening his eyes for a bit, Tonegawa could see Ebitani’s amorous face, blushing, sweating, far too aroused for this short time they were kissing. Closing his eyes again, he took a decision: If Ebitani wanted it, he was getting it, there was no holding back now for the unwavering will of that courageous idiot.

Tonegawa opened his mouth, his tongue slid between Ebitani’s lips, the tips of their tongues met, and then without warning, gliding forcefully into his mouth, caressing his tongue stronger, covering his lips, making out, his voice getting louder, moaning himself with every breath, “ _Mnah… Hnah…_ ”, kissing again and again, holding Ebitani tighter, pouring every bit of desire into him.

“ _Mnh…! Ngmh…!_ ” Ebitani was melting away under his hands, moaning so loud at this powerful French kiss. He was losing himself, losing everything, getting completely dominated by his former boss. Tonegawa’s hand slid down, over to Ebitani’s tight arse and he grabbed his butt cheek hard. “ _A-Ah…!_ ” sighed Ebitani longingly in surprise, it was turning him on so much. The loud breathing, the wet sound of kissing, the rustling of their clothes, the simultaneous sighs, that combined body heat, the strings of saliva connecting their lips, that tight private space… It was overflowing with lust. It felt forbidden and yet… incredible.

“ _Hah…_ _T-Tone… gawa…_ ” sighed Ebitani through his covered lips, he couldn’t take it anymore, it was so much at once, he had never expected something like this to happen, something so intense, especially not so quickly. He could feel that this was goodbye, nothing would follow this, but this was too much to handle, what had he been thinking... There was no way they could be together, this was too big, too strong, too powerful… as powerful as Tonegawa’s warm, passionate tongue caressing his inside his mouth. Loving him, entering him, showing him who truly had the upper hand between the two.

With one strong move, Tonegawa squeezed Ebitani’s hips with both hands and turned around, pressing Ebitani against the wall, the only free small space in this coat rack. Tonegawa was far more massive than his ex-black suit, managing it with ease. Now having full advantage, he stood tall in front of Ebitani, his legs apart, grabbing him – and their chests came back together again, their kiss continued without pause… wet, loud, expressive, passionate. “ _Mmnh…! Mgah…! Hah…!_ ” moaned Tonegawa, enjoying himself and this situation to the fullest, his breath as rhythmic as his intense kiss, a drip of sweat running down his face. Ebitani let go of Tonegawa’s suit, he simply couldn’t bear the strength anymore, and his palms slid over the cool wall, the wall that was now in his back, the one he was being kissed against.

“ _Gnah…_ ” Parting for a second, recollecting his breath, Tonegawa was panting loudly, looking at the now fully submissive Ebitani in front of him against the wall. His eyes were staring back, fogged with lust, wanting Tonegawa, blushing, panting equally heavy, saliva glistening in the corners of his mouth. “ _Hah… Hah… Ngah…_ ” he heard Ebitani breathing.

Tonegawa was satisfied with this result. Even he, in his age, had felt the spark again, the desire for another. Even if that “another” he had to leave behind and was as smart as a pile of bricks.

However, he would not exit this stage without a grand finale.

“ _Heh…_ ” With a small erotic sigh, Tonegawa smiled widely.

He came closer again, far closer, sliding one hand over towards Ebitani’s chest, he could hear his own shirt and suit rubbing against his jacket. His head went past Ebitani’s excited face and whispered, close to his ear: “ _Ebitani… Do you want me?_ ” With these words, Tonegawa grinned and slowly kneaded Ebitani’s chest, his palm grabbing his breast, caressing it, over and over. It had the desired effect, Ebitani’s breath got quicker, his voice was nearly whimpering, excited, muttering back: “ _Yes… I want you… Sir…_ ”

His hand then wandered downward, over Ebitani’s abs, caressing them, Tonegawa didn’t stop, he grinned widely, he felt himself getting more and more aroused by this act, closed his eyes and continued whispering, wet: “ _Do you want me… here…?_ ” His fingers trailed the rim of Ebitani’s jeans, this was too erotically laden, Tonegawa could see the result of his teasing immediately: Ebitani’s fingertips pressed against the wall, holding on to it, tilting his head, exposing his neck, breathing louder, being so aroused, blushing, drips of sweat running down his face, and he trembled: “ _Y-Yes… Yes…_ ”

Tonegawa smiled and closed his eyes, then rubbed his cheek against Ebitani’s, slowly, while gently sighing “ _Hah…_ ” and let his hand go further down, cupping his crotch. Trailing the stretched-out part of his jeans with a few fingers, and then… gently squeezing with his whole hand. “ _A-AH…!_ ” Ebitani’s voice reached a high-pitched moan that trailed off into silence, he couldn’t believe it, it felt good, it felt so good, he wanted more, more of Tonegawa, but he couldn’t, it was too much for him to handle.

His boss, ex-boss, Tonegawa, was grabbing his rock-hard erection through his pants.

How was he so strong, so powerful in everything he did? How was this sensation running through his whole body, warmth and excitement spreading from his loins to his fingertips, making his heart race, making it beat in his throat, making him want so much more? Tonegawa’s touch was incredible, the right balance between gentle and dominating, he grabbed Ebitani’s shaft through his jeans, snuggling closer, and now… kissing Ebitani’s exposed neck, his lips brushing over his twitching muscles. “ _Hah…_ ” he moaned, quietly, his hand starting to move up and down, and asked, slowly, deliciously, smiling into his skin: “ _Do you like this… Ebitani…?_ ”

Ebitani wasn’t sure for how long he would last, this was incomparable to anything he had ever witnessed. “ _Yes…_ ” his voice was nothing more but a broken mess of sighs and breathless panting, “ _Y-Yes… I like it…_ ”

Tonegawa was overjoyed, and in one last move, he repositioned his hand, slid anew over Ebitani’s crotch, from above, and grabbed Ebitani by his balls in the most wantonly way he could - strong and vigorous, Ebitani was moaning, “ _Hah…! Ngah…!_ ” not having himself under control, his eyebrows knitted, his eyes clenched, his mouth open, his sunglasses slipping down again – then Tonegawa’s cheek caressed Ebitani’s again, warm, slow, passionate… and whispered close to his ear, his lips nearly brushing Ebitani’s earlobe, sighing in the lowest erotically laden breath:

“ _Then think of me when you touch yourself tonight_.”

Tonegawa smiled.

He let this moment linger, see Ebitani open his eyes in sheer arousal and his want to say something, but he couldn’t, he was trembling, completely taken away from this world by these words alone. Tonegawa went forward again for a second and kissed Ebitani on the edge of his parted lips, a little peck, a little signature under his masterpiece, and with a last slow blink, he said in the softest tone:

“ _Goodbye, Ebitani_.”

Picking up his coat from the ground and patting a bit of dust out of it, he was ready to go. Ebitani, in the meantime, hadn’t moved. He was still hanging against the wall, his mouth slightly open, sweating, blushing, quivering, looking at Tonegawa with tired and aroused eyes. And a quite visible erection.

He was leaving for real now. Putting on his coat, straightening it around his shoulders, checking if everything was at its rightful place, and then… walking towards the exit.

Ebitani wouldn’t be able to stop him, especially not in this condition. Not after this kiss, this meeting of forces, this… sensational farewell. Nearly coughing from his dry throat, he managed to say a single thing before Tonegawa was out of sight: “ _Hah… Goodbye… Sir…_ ”

Hearing this half-breathed farewell, Tonegawa turned around one last time, the doorknob already in his hand, and nodded towards his ex-black suit in deep appreciation. Ebitani attempted to wave, but failed, and sank together to the ground.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Tonegawa stepped outside into the cool evening air. It had already gotten dark, the sun was down, and the neon lights were just about to switch on in this magic hour of a dark blue sky. He closed his coat, not only to hide his own arousal, but as it had gotten quite cold as well. Autumn weather was always such an unpredictable time of the year, he thought.

He lit himself a cigarette, with a small “click” and a cosy warm shine shielded with both hands, and took a deep breath of it. The smoke disappeared into the night wind, dissolving into thin air. Not looking back at the restaurant he had just stepped out of, he began to walk through the pedestrian area of the inner city with all its sounds, smells and sights, people all around him bustling and buzzing their own ways in life.

As he passed more and more stores, cafés and shady places, he thought about what just had happened.

It was probably for the best of them. This relationship was doomed to fail, but at least they had gotten a bit of fun out of it. For a second, when he had gotten the confession, Tonegawa had pondered to take Ebitani to a ‘Love Hotel’ for a one-night stand, but that would have crossed a line. Never get involved with relationships at work, that was one of Tonegawa’s mottos in life. Of course, Ebitani not being at Teiai anymore had pushed him so far as to take this into consideration for a moment, but it also wouldn’t have been discreet. And in the end, it would have let to nothing – too much emotional baggage, the age difference, and it was just… cumbersome. And now that he was thinking about it, letting Ebitani near his own possessions or his credit card was probably one of the biggest security hazards ever witnessed in human history. Good thing that he dodged that disaster. All this complicated emotional stuff was not at all fitting for his lifestyle, Tonegawa was already dealing enough with Teiai and his job in general.

He continued walking through the night and observing people, when suddenly, he remembered something.

Taking his little notebook out of his coat, he whipped out his fountain pen and wrote down, on a brand new page:

“ _There is a fine line between ‘courage’ and ‘stupidity’_.” And after a beat and a smirk, he added: “ _But sometimes, even foolish stupidity has to be rewarded._ ”

As the pen left the page, the last line of ink settled on the paper, Tonegawa smiled. It hadn’t been only Ebitani who had been foolish. He himself had just risked his reputation and broken his personal guideline in life, went with the flow of passion and opportunity that had lead him to a little adventure that thankfully had a slightly bittersweet, yet happy end.

With a low chuckle and a last breath of his cigarette, Tonegawa snapped his notebook shut.

 

 

**The End.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) for updates and ravings, or write me on Discord, Lepon#2891!


End file.
